Michael Jackson
Michael Joseph Jackson (born August 29, 1958 - died June 25, 2009), also known as the King of Pop or by initials MJ, was an American recording artist, dancer, singer-songwriter, musician, and philanthropist. The main character used in M.U.G.E.N comes from the Sega Genesis game Moonwalker. RyuUi SinYongKwon's version Michael Jackson is a 3-buttoned character (counting the block). He only has 5 moves altogether consisting of kicking into the air shooting sparkles, crouch shot which does less damage than the kick, an air move which is similar to the kick move and finally MJ's main move, The Dance. When is held, MJ will start to spin around for a while hurting anyone who hits him; if the entire spin is allowed to complete its full animation, MJ will stop, all opponents will line up next to him and will join him in dance accompanied by a digitized rendition of one of MJ's songs, after which a major amount of damage is done to the opponent. This move has only one disadvantage: while spinning, you sacrifice some of your health in order to do this super move. The spin can be cancelled out of by either releasing , or by pressing , the latter of which will cause MJ to throw his hat as a projectile. The damage received from his attacks is more than the average M.U.G.E.N character compared to characters such as Kung Fu Man and his A.I. can sometimes be difficult, but only because of its Dance attack; other than that, it's a relatively easy character to defeat. Metal_Shadow's version This edit of RyuUi SinYongKwon's Michael Jackson (dubbed Hiper Jackson) is more or less a joke character, with a wide array of moves, which include stopping time, Kamehameha, electrical-based attacks, flamethrower, Nyan Cats, fireworks dance, and summoning zombies. He also is cheap due to unblockable attacks and several invincibility frames. Although cheap, its A.I. is rather easy due to the fact that he still uses the same default A.I. from the original character. The only thing one needs to be weary of are the character's unblockable attacks. Trivia *Some M.U.G.E.N characters such as Abyss and Onslaught are immune to joining Michael's dance, as they have super armour, which prevents them from being put into custom states; they are not, however, immune to the damage from the spin. *The outfit worn by MJ in his sprites, as well as many of the dance moves performed in his attacks, are lifted from the music video for the song Smooth Criminal, which is also included as one of the possible songs played during The Dance. *When Michael Jackson has low health, he cannot preform a dance or throw his hat as a projectile. Instead, it is replaced with a one-hit K.O. crotch attack while Michael Jackson says "Who's bad?". Also, instead of throwing sparkles at the opponent, he will instead do actual combat. *He appears in one of Omega Tiger Woods (2012 Edit) intros, where he dances in and says "Who's Bad?" while the main protagonist from Bad Dudes walks in and in response to Jackson says "I'm Bad!" and then kicks Jackson in the face. Videos HBK MUGEN Michael Jackson DanceFest Hiper jackson , teknicas añadidas SM_quickie_Michael_Jackson_hates_Homer?!?!? Michael Jackson vs Onslaught New Michael Jackson for mugen (W.I.P.) Mattwo's Random MUGEN - MJ is the culprit! MJ-walked. Mugen - Michael Jackson Dancing Compilation Category:Characters Category:Characters of Real People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from the United States